Chess with Andy
by gingersnapped907
Summary: This is the 14th in my "deleted scenes" series, takes place during Taking the Fall, 414. It's in Rusty's POV and it of course has Shandy in it.


_**_**~Chess with Andy~**_**_

 _ _This is the 14th in my "deleted scenes" series, takes place during "Taking the Fall," 414.__

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothin' of Major Crimes!

* * *

I've never been so relieved than when I saw Sharon come through the hospital doors. I jump up to hug her not sure if it was me comforting her or the other way around. I quickly get out what happened to Andy and I see the Captain take over, more than Sharon. It probably helps her get through moments so out of her control as this one. It's actually comforting to me that she is taking over and giving out orders for what needed to be done, who she needs to call and what I need to do. I can feel myself still shaking from all that has happened this morning. As much as I want to be here for my mom, I'm a panicked mess and I'm not sure I would be any help to her.

All that runs through my mind as we sit here awaiting news on Andy, is how I'm going to explain what happened to Andy to my mom and how I found him lying on the bathroom floor passed out and bleeding. I was supposed to be keeping an eye on him, but it seems all we do in argue over Slider. I do see his one-sided view but I don't think he will ever see mine, and why I'm looking into Sliders life. I stare at my phone but my mind keeps going back to that noise and finding Andy lying in a puddle of blood.

At this moment I'm grateful for Sharon making me repeat after her every time she had to leave the condo, if anything happens to Andy call 911 first then call her. I never really ever thought I would need to do it. Once again I guess she was right and knew what she was doing. If it wasn't such an intense moment I would joke with her on how she must be exhausted being right all the time, but I think we both are probably mentally exhausted from worrying something worse would happen to Andy.

Later after she got to see and talk to Andy, things had settled down a little, they had convinced Sharon that it was fine to go back to work. Andy told her the case would be solved faster if she were there and that he would be fine. I sit watching the two long time, supposedly friends, arguing over Andy's DNR forms. I can't help a slight smile at the bickering. Provenza and Flynn's fighting has always been funny to me, but I'm a little concerned that this time it could actually kill Andy if they don't stop. He needs to keep his blood pressure down and his partner seemed to bring Flynn to a boiling point every time they are together. I feel the need to speak up so I interject, as things start to get worse. "Ah, Lieutenant, maybe...maybe my mom should help with this?"

He practically hugs the forms so I can't reach them as he smugly says; "She left me here for a reason."

"Me too, I think," I say lowly but earnestly. It's loud enough for Provenza and Andy to hear me though. I definitely know for sure why Sharon asked me to stay. I'll have to remember to tell her to maybe go over the DNR forms with Andy and Provenza since I'm pretty sure he wrote, "just pull the plug and do us all a favor" or something to that effect. Man, now I feel like I'm babysitting two grown men.

Earlier, Sharon had been right again when she asked me to make sure I stayed in the room with them both. She had said as she was reluctantly going back to work, "trust me, I know what could happen with those two. Please, keep an eye on them."

"I will don't worry. Someone needs to be the adult in there." As if on cue we could hear them bickering through the slightly opened door. It was over what TV channel to watch, or more so what programs Provenza had missed because of Andy's little incident. I laugh trying to ease her tension. She only returned a small smile, one that didn't reach her eyes. It's hard to see my mom like this. She was always in control and so sure of everything. It's not very often that I see Sharon freaked out and she is freaked out, even if she is trying to hide it.

Reaching out I lay a hand on her shoulder. Needing to comfort her as she has done for me over our years after she took me in. Trying to sound confident I tell her, "Andy, will be fine. He's in a hospital now hooked to all kinds of monitors with nurses and doctors looking after him. What more could Provenza do to him?" I lean in and give her another long tight hug. I needed it as much as my mom does. I have found out over the years, hugs weren't that bad. It didn't show weakness as I first thought, it showed you cared and wanted to help support the other person.

After telling her again that he would be ok, I sent her back to work. I knew that it would help keep her mind of what was happening to Andy. Just before I go back into the room I take a glance down the hallway at Sharon's retreating form, her shoulders were slumped making her look smaller than usual. I close my eyes and take in a slow breath, as I let it out and push the door open I think, Andy had to be all right. I really didn't want to think about what it would do to Sharon if he wasn't.

Entering the room I instantly notice that it's quiet, which is nice. Andy is asleep and Provenza is lying in the other bed doing a crossword puzzle. I quietly sit in the chair in the corner and look over at Andy again happy to see he is getting some rest. All I see is his black eye and stitches. Yes, it could have been much worse as the doctor said, he could be dead. That makes me think back to the panic I felt this morning finding Andy and thinking he was dead. It was a horrible feeling. After grabbing a towel for his head to try and stop the bleeding, I quickly called 911. I tried to reach Sharon, but finally got a hold of Provenza. As I held pressure to the towel to slow the bleeding as I waited for the paramedics, I realize I'm worried about Andy but the panic I felt was for my mom and how she would deal with this happening to Andy.

I have come to realize that I haven't been the most receptive to their relationship. I had been selfish. I had Sharon basically all to myself for years, except when Emily or Ricky visited. Now her time was split even more. I know I'm busy with my life and she should get to live her own life and be happy. She deserves that, but it's also hard to let go of something that I've only gotten to find. In my head I know Andy is not taking my mom away from me and I know Andy is a good guy, even if we don't agree on most things. When the Lieutenant is better and all this blood clot worry is behind everyone I promise myself that I won't be so against them dating.

Though I wonder what will happen after Andy recovers and can go back to his own place. It took me awhile to get used to Flynn being at our home. I did offer my room to him, but that was mostly out of concern for Sharon. I knew she wouldn't be able to relax or sleep well while worrying about Andy. I saw first hand what her stressing out over Stroh escape did to her.

Going back into Andy's room after taking a call that was not from Slider like Andy thought but was from my real mom who was once again back in jail. It was a short call because I have nothing to say to her and most everything she says is a lie anyways, that I have learned the hard way. I look over at Andy and I notice he is folding up a piece of paper. He has a smile on his face but looks sad too. As he handed it to Provenza who glared back at his friend, I could see the name "Sharon" written on the front of it. The older Lieutenant shook his head and mumbled, "idiot." I'm not sure what's going on between them. They weren't arguing so that good, but they don't look happy if Provenza ever is happy. Maybe it will be a quiet night.

* * *

Today is Thanksgiving and I told Sharon I would go keep Andy company while she got the dinner ready to take to Andy. We were going to have the feast together at the condo, but with him now in the hospital that only changed the location not my mom's sense of occasion. As I'm waiting for everyone to show up and surprise Andy. I set up my chessboard. Over the time that the Lieutenant has been staying with us, I've learned a lot about him. Most importantly was that Andy liked to play chess and is really good at it. I am a little embarrassed to say I would never think he would have the patience for it or that he would ever want to play such a strategic game. Andy explained that chess had a lot in common with being a cop. You have to outsmart your opponent and try to get one or more moves ahead of them to win.

As we were playing I got a text from Sharon that they were there and almost ready to come in the room. After waiting awhile and taking my time on my chess moves, though in all honesty, I was trying to figure out his strategy. I could tell Andy was getting suspicious when I kept looking up from my phone to the door and not paying the best attention to our chess match, maybe that was why I was losing. So before he could ask what was going on I excused myself to see what the holdup was. Quietly closing the door behind me, I was shocked to see Chief Taylor out there, but I guess out of work maybe he's a nice guy.

The best thing was seeing Sharon smiling and happy. She hadn't been since Andy fell and hit his head yesterday. Sure, she smiled some but I knew her well enough to know she was just trying to ease everybody else's worry. Andy seems really surprised when all the team showed up with a Thanksgiving dinner for him. Though the moment was ruined when the abrupt and rude doctor kicked everyone out, but it was a good thing that Andy was getting the surgery as soon as possible.

My mom's face, when she came out of Andy's room almost, broke my heart. I knew from watching them spend time together that she cared for him, deeply but seeing the look on her face when she thought she could lose him today, made my chest hurt.

Lieutenant Flynn had to be fine. I had just really started to like him and I was losing in our last chess match. I knew I could beat him and needed time for a rematch. Most of all he needed to be fine for Sharon. She deserved to be happy and Andy made her more than happy.

* * *

 _ ** _ **~The End~**_**_


End file.
